1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a polythiourethane and a method of producing a graft polymer.
2. Discussion of the Background
Polythiourethanes have a high refractive index, and may be applicable to optical devices. However, a general method for the synthesis of polythiourethanes, polyaddition of dithiols with diisocyanates is not adequate to synthesize polythiourehanes with highly organized macro-molecular architectures (i.e., controlled molecular weight, head-to-tail structure).